


Hoodie Cuddles

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Semi just wants Tendou's hoodie, Sickfic, TenSemi Week 2017, free prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: When Semi has no voice due to the flu hitting him hard, all he wants is Tendou’s hoodie.





	

All day, Semi has felt the start of an oncoming cold. Or what he thought was a cold. It all started that morning, when he woke up to feeling dizzy. He had to take it slow, while he got dressed or he would have fallen over. He took his time while he walked to class, almost running late, because he was taking his time. Thankfully he ran into his homeroom teacher and explained that he woke up feeling dizzy. The teacher understood and walked with the pinch server to make sure he didn’t fall over, also asking if he needed to go to the nurse’s office. Semi declined, saying if it got worse, that he would go to see her.

Throughout the day, he began to feel worse and worse by the minute it had seemed. His dizziness got worst, a slight migraine starting, his throat beginning to hurt and even with a vest on and his blazer buttoned up, he was feeling cold. 

But did he go? Not at all, because the pinch server was stubborn enough to  _ try _ to push through what he thought was a cold.  _ Especially _ during practice.

Coach Washijou called for a minute break for everyone and Semi made his way over to the bench. He sat down to catch his breath, his lungs were on  _ fire _ . He felt just fine last night after going to bed and now he was suddenly hit with this cold.

Great.

“Semi, are you alright?” A voice asked softly, but to Semi, the person was using a fucking megaphone. The ash blond flinched at the question, actually just by the tone, and looked to see who was asking. He looked to see the other coach of Shiratorizawa looking down at him with a concerned expression on his face, Saitou Akira. “You look ill, are you alright?”

“Well, I haven’t been feeling that good today.” A raspy tone came out. That caught the pinch sever off, when did his voice start to go out? He hadn’t talked all day since this morning. 

“I can tell just by how you’re practicing today. Thankfully Washijou-san hasn’t noticed but he will. Maybe you should sit out for a little bit.” Saitou suggested as Semi shook his head; bad idea as his dizziness got worse.

“No I’ll be fine. I need to practice-” He was cut off as he stood up, but felt a hand on his forehead. Wow, did his migraine get worst because he flinched at the coach’s touch. Saitou closed his eyes as he felt the pinch server’s forehead as they heard Washijou calling out for the end of the break. “You have a fever. Lay down while I get the first aid kit.”

“B-But Washijou just called practice back.”

“And one of his students is sick. Lay down and I’ll tell him you’re sitting out for the rest of practice, because of the fever. Rest your eyes. That’s an order, Semi.” Saitou replied with a firm tone. As much as he wanted to fight back, Semi knew it was pointless to fight back. Especially with Washijou just a few feet away. He would have endless laps if he fought with Saitou. With a sigh, the ash blond nodded and slowly laid back down while shutting his eyes.

“Washijou-san, Semi will be sitting out for the rest of practice.” Saitou reported as the elder coach looked at the younger coach.

“And why is that?”

“He has a fever and looks ill. I’m going to get the first aid kit to check on it.” Saitou stated as Washijou looked back at his student and saw him laying on the bench.

“Very well. If his fever is high, call for the nurse. I don’t want any of the others getting what he has.” Washijou responded as the other coach nodded, heading to the office to get the first aid. “TENDOU! STOP MESSING AROUND!”

Saitou returned just a few minutes later and bent down next to the pinch sever, who slowly opened his eyes. Letting a whine out as the brightness of the gym lights bothered with his growing migraine. He placed the thermometer in the sick blond’s mouth and glanced over to the players behind him, before returning to Semi. He didn’t look well at all, actually it looked like he was getting worse by the minute. The thermometer beeped just a few minutes later and the coach removed the device.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be that high. I’m calling the nurse right now.” Saitou replied. Semi gave a small nod and closed his eyes again. Wow, Semi never realized how tired he had gotten through the day. 

“...doesn’t look well. Please take care of him.” He heard Washijou’s voice. What did he mean by that? Slowly Semi opened his eyes and saw three people were staring down at him. 

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t look well.”

“He looks worse.”

“Alright, get him to your office.”

“Yes of course. Saitou-san, if you could help me sit him up.” The nurse said as the coach nodded and slowly helped Semi up, before bringing him on his feet. “Easy there. Take it slow.”

All he could do was nod, slowly taking steps as he was lead out of the gym. Thankfully, a wheelchair was waiting for him, because from the gym to the nurse’s office would be too far. 

The rest of the Shiratorizawa players had stopped and noticed that something was happening. All were concerned about what was going on with Semi and why he was being helped out by the nurse and Saitou. Out of all of them, Tendou was worried the most. Why didn’t he notice something was wrong with him? He watched as Ushijima walked up to Washijou and talked to him. It was short and Ushijima called the rest of the team over.

“Eita is ill and is being brought to the nurse for further examination.” The captain explained. “Satori, will you bring his things to his dorm after practice is over?”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Tendou agreed as the ace gave a nod, calling everyone back to practice. As they returned to training, Tendou looked over to the gym doors, watching as Semi was set into the wheelchair. They made eye contact for just a few seconds, Tendou sending him a soft smile. Semi sent a small smile back, before he was rolled away.

“Satori! Watch out!”

**BAM!**

Tendou was hit in the back of the head by accident. But did he notice? Not at all.

* * *

Of all things he had to catch, Semi caught the flu and boy did it hit him the next morning.  **Hard** . And just his luck, he had a lot of the symptoms and they made him feel so uncomfortable.

First off, his muscles were so sore, that Semi actually thought he pulled them all during the night. His cough got worse over night to the point, where there were some students knocking on his door and asking if he was alright. Because he was so sore, he couldn’t get up to answer them. His voice wouldn’t come out and by the time he woke up the next morning, it was nearly gone. His migraine also had gotten worse; his cough didn’t help it either. He had everything turned off and his curtains shut tight, so that no light could bother him. And to top it all off even more; he had chills, high fever, fatigue, flushing, a stuffy nose and a loss of appetite.

Great!

Semi felt, and was, miserable. The nurse came to check on him a few times during the day to make sure he hadn’t gotten worse over time. She actually wanted to send Semi home, since being in a dorm was not a great place to be when being sick, but couldn’t due to Semi’s parents being away on a business trip. An overseas business trip of all times. But them, the nurse and the headmaster of Shiratorizawa, had a video call meeting, where they both approved medicine that was prescribed by the doctor the nurse had called in.

Semi was too sick to even move, his meals were delivered at their appropriate times and prepared in a way he could easily swallow them. His homework was being saved and would be brought to him once he had recovered from the flu.

So most of his days were spent sleeping, groaning, whining and suffering from this terrible flu. 

“Eita-kun? Are you awake?” A voice woke him up one morning. A groan was his response, which was enough for Tendou, who came in to check on his boyfriend. “Can I come in? Groan for yes, whine for no.”

Another groan.

Tendou opened the door and as quiet as possible closed the door behind him. It took a minute before his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could walk over to his boyfriend. Tendou bent down and kissed the pinch server’s heated forehead. Semi whined when Tendou pressed his lips against the sick blond’s head.

“Sorry, babe. Feeling any better?” The middle blocker asked as he crouched down. Semi shook his head in response. “Ah, sorry to hear that. How much sleep have you gotten?”

He took note of the bags under Semi’s eyes, his coughing must be keeping him up. 

Because he had no voice at this point, the nurse gave him a small whiteboard to write on to communicate with her and anyone who came in to visit him. Tendou was one of the first visitors he’s had since the others wanted to give him space and allow him to rest.

_ Not much _

_ Can’t stop coughing :(  _

Semi wrote as Tendou rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulders. The middle blocker frowned, he hated seeing the blond like this. 

_ What day is it? _

“Thursday. I’m about to head to morning practice, but wanted to come check on you. I’ll try to come see you during lunch and after practice okay?” Tendou answered with a slight chuckle. “Guess you’ve been too sick to keep up with the days, ay SemiSemi?”

_ I’m sick you ass >:( _

“Even if you’re sick, you haven’t changed at all.” He chuckled as he stroked some of Semi’s hair out of his forehead. “Do you need anything? I need to start heading to practice, before demon coach yells at me again.” 

_ Can I have your hoodie pls :(  _

_ I miss you _

“Yeah, sure.” Tendou smiled. Because they spent so much time together in their off time, Tendou kept one of his hoodies in Semi’s room. There were nights where the Guess Monster stayed with the setter and other times Semi wore it just because. Tendou walked over to the dresser and pulled it from the top shelf, before walking over and giving it to Semi. Even behind the mask, Semi wore to not spread his flu, Tendou could see a smile forming as the pinch server cuddled with the hoodie. 

“Anything else?”

_ You but go to training _

“I can spear a few minutes. Cuddles?” Semi nodded slowly, but it was enough for Tendou to see he was excited. Climbing over the blond, he was careful not to step on his body just because of how sore he was already feeling. Laying next to him, Tendou wrapped his arms around Semi’s waist and scooted closer to him, while laying his head next to Semi’s.

“Better?” Tendou mumbled. Semi gave him a thumbs up as a response. “Good.”

Just a few minutes later, Semi was out like a light and gripping onto Tendou’s hoodie for dear life. The Guess Monster chuckled as he kissed Semi’s neck.

“You’ll be better in no time, SemiSemi.” Tendou whispered as he laid there for a few minutes, before having to get up. He bent down and kissed Semi’s forehead. He pulled the blankets up to his shoulder and adjusted his pillows, before leaving to head to practice. 

Semi woke up to the nurse waking him around lunchtime. He groaned as he woke up, probably not realizing he had been up many times prior to this. He was just so tired. While reaching over to grab his whiteboard to respond to her, he noticed a message on the board.

_ You fell asleep the moment I cuddled next to you! _

_ Get some rest Eita-kun~ I’ll come see you later! _

_ I love you ♡ σ(≧ε≦σ)  _

Semi smiled as he coughed up his lung. He hoped he could convince Tendou to stay with him tonight, he felt very relaxed in his boyfriends arm, of course, but he was also able to get some sleep. 

Yeah, that would probably be enough to convince him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this idea came to me to be honest. But here is Semi with the flu and just wants his boyfriend’s hoodie while he suffers through the flu while Tendou is at practice (￣▽￣)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
